Generally, sensor-based industrial control systems (ICS) comprise sensors that measure and/or monitor various parameters (e.g., temperature, flow rate, valve position, voltage, current, etc.) of a process. The sensors receive and/or provide signals to an input/output device, which is in communication with one or more processors (i.e., controllers) over a communications network. In some instances, it may be desirable to have some of the sensors on the communications network communicate with the controller using a first protocol, while other sensors communicate with the controller using a second communications protocol. In the past, this has been accomplished using dedicated gateway devices that translate communications in the second protocol into communications with the first protocol, and vice-versa, so that communications may occur between devices configured for the second communications protocol and the controller. However, this arrangement adds additional devices (e.g., gateways) to the communications network, which may be points for failure and/or error. This arrangement also requires multiple configuration tools to configure the gateways and the devices, which require additional time and resources for programming.
Therefore, systems and methods are desired that overcome challenges in the art, some of which are described above.